First Valentine
by BirdInSkies
Summary: "Just the two of us." I whispered and let Bones carry me in his arms towards the fire, which made his pale skin glow in the light beautifully. Cat/Bones


Looking out of the window at the street covered in dark, I tried to mentally upgrade my vampire eyesight, thinking it would help to see further. I had a natural night vision, but my eyes still weren't binoculars. I wish they were, it would make all this waiting a lot easier.

"Are you listening, Cat?" my friend Denise asked with obvious annoyance in her voice. I didn't blame her, I felt the same way. I turned my back to the window and gave her a wary smile.

"I'm sorry Denise, what were you saying?" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch. My dark furred cat Helsing leaped onto my lap, asking for attention.

"We should go looking for them, they're gone for too long." she said, shifting nervously.

"And how should we do that? Go around the town, asking about two master vampires who'd gone missing on their way to grocery store?" I shot a questioning look at her. But just like Denise, I also realized how bad of an idea this was. Men doing shopping? What was I thinking?

On the other hand, once my husband made up his mind, there was no changing it. If I didn't want to go through the persuasion process that would probably start with an argument and end up in bed. The second part was tempting, but I could live without arguing with Bones.

After all, Bones' best friend and Denise's husband was with him, there was nothing to worry about. Maybe they stopped for a late snack, or early breakfast, the time was something past midnight already.

Just when I was about to call Bones again for at least tenth time now, my phone started ringing and I had a hard time to keep it in my hand.

_"Come outside, Kitten. Take Denise, too." _stated the message from Bones.

Kitten was the nickname that Bones gave a long time ago. He liked it better than calling me Cat, or Catherine. If anyone else called me that, he'd be probably waking from the dead just to be killed again.

I told Denise about the message and she shot to her feet in seconds, rushing me to the door. I didn't bother taking a coat, although it was still February and the ground was covered with late snow. Since I've become a vampire, cold didn't bother me as much as it used to.

Two limousines parked on the driveway as soon as we walked outside. The passenger doors on both sides opened at the same time and my eyes immediately fixed on the man leaning against the first limousine, who could make the ice melt just with his presence. Without thinking I rushed to his spread arms, ignoring the car in front of me. The important thing was, that he was back with me.

"Missed me, Kitten?" his English accent sent shivers down my spine every time he talked. Every part of my body vibrated with the urge to press even closer to his body. Instead of answering with words, I slammed my mouth against his. He replied with the same passion and love that could make my heart beat again.

But he pulled back after a little while. "First things first, Kitten." He gestured to the limousine.

I shot a quick look at Denise, who also seemed to be as confused as I was. Spade gave me a quick smile while he held the door open for Denise. She got inside without hesitating and when I turned my head back at Bones, he did the same thing as his best friend.

"Shall we, Kitten?" he leaned in closer to me and whispered the last word into my ear, sending vibrations through me. I shrugged and got inside.

I've never been inside a limousine before and hell did I regret it. I didn't feel cramped as in other cars, this one was spacious and I could easily spread my legs in here, leaving so much space still unoccupied. There was a small plasma screen in front of me, a bar on the other side of the doors with a glass of gin and tonic on top. My lips curved into a smile, my favorite drink.

Bones sat next to me, closing the door behind him and the limousine started moving. I couldn't see who was driving, there was a blackened glass in front of my eyes, making a wall between anyone who was on the front seat and us.

"Do you know what day it is?" Bones' hand wrapped around my shoulder, rubbing against my bare arm. I wore only a dark tanktop, but with him so close , the fear of freezing was gone. Not that I felt it to begin with, since vampire blood couldn't freeze like that of humans.

"Uh, Tuesday." I answered, hesitating. Bones laughed beside me.

"Yes, Kitten, that is correct. But what else is today?" an open challenge from my husband and I knew he wouldn't back down until I guessed it correctly. But I seriously had no idea what was happening today.

"Well, it's not anyone's birthday, not even Helsing's." I took a while to think about it. But I couldn't recall anyone celebrating in February, especially not on the fourteenth...ah, of course! "I didn't know we celebrated Valentine's day."

"It's the first time we don't have to deal with undead sods threatening our lives." stated Bones and I nodded in agreement. "I think we deserve a celebration of some sort and I couldn't think of a better day than Valentine's day, Kitten."

"What about Spade and Denise?"

"They're going somewhere else, don't worry about them."

"And where are we going?" I asked, but from the look in his eyes I knew he wouldn't tell me. "I know, you won't tell me."

"Right you are, luv." his lips brushed against mine in a quick kiss. "No one will know where we are. No phone calls, no e-mails. Just the two of us, alone."

It was so long since we had time just for two of us. There was always something ruining our perfect moment of privacy, but this time I actually started to believe that this would go well. So I leaned against his chest and enjoyed the ride, praying I was right at least this time.

We arrived in about three hours and got out of the limousine. I looked around but there was nothing for me to see. All around us were trees and I was wondering how the hell did we get here. Bones whispered something to the driver and before I knew it, he was gone.

"Camping in winter?" I asked, puzzled. Bones walked to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and without a word shot up into the air. I was used to the flying on my own, but I felt safer with him. My landings weren't perfect after all.

In another half minute of silence, he landed flawlessly on the ground, in front of a small wooden cotton.

"Here we are, luv." he gestured towards the house, ignoring my questioning look. I followed him without protesting because I'd have to go inside whether I wanted to or not. The inside wasn't as bad as I thought. We were in the small room, with one fireplace in the back wall. The fire was already lit up, giving the room a romantic vibe. On the carpet in front of it was a blanket and I felt warmer just with the thought of wrapping it around me.

For a while I wondered why he chose this place. But as long as we were together, it didn't matter where we are. We didn't need a large mansion, didn't need a bed and television and other modern technology. Just the two of us were enough.

Understanding his thoughts, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brushed my lips against his neck.

"Just the two of us." I whispered and let Bones carry me in his arms towards the fire, which made his pale skin glow in the light beautifully.


End file.
